United
by TheMightyBlues
Summary: The safety of both worlds is threatened as a revolutionary group of Digimon launch attacks on Digimon and humans alike, and, worse still, a mysterious and strong Tamer is on the loose. Will the Tamers be able to save both worlds once again? Rukato.
1. Confusion in Both Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and my other stories (except where stated).

Thanks to Blazing Chaos for beta-reading.

* * *

**UNITED**

By TheMightyBlues

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Confusion In Both Worlds_

* * *

**UNKNOWN DATE**

* * *

_**DIGITAL WORLD**_

_**Lowest Plane**_

_**Unknown Time**_

The Digital World. A world of six different layers or planes as they are known, from the earliest plane at the bottom, to the highest plane that played home to the four Digimon Sovereign. In the beginning, the Digital World was nothing but a barren level of desert where the very first Digimon lived. As time progressed, the Digital World grew, resulting in the creation of more planes, each with a different environment.

The third Digital plane consisted of lakes, rivers and wildlife. The trees were in full bloom, and the exotic flowers bathed in the Sun's rays. The Wolf Village was located near one of the largest lakes on the third Digital plane. The Digimon who lived there took advantage of the lake's luxurious features, whether they drank from it, bathed in it or swam in it. They lived a peaceful, and somewhat secluded life there.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on over there."

"Over where?"

"Over to your left."

"Oh, I see," a small rounded blob said.

He had orange fur and a metallic horn on top of its head. It was known as a Tsunomon, and in training Digimon that lived with many other Tsunomon in Wolf Village, along with the much stronger Gabumon, Garurumon and WereGarurumon.

"I don't know, but those two strangers sure don't look too friendly," the Tsunomon said.

They were sat in a group of at least thirty Tsunomon, with twelve Gabumon at the front of the pack. Gabumon were rookie Digimon who had Digivolved from Tsunomon at one point, increasing in size and form. The majority of their bodies was covered with light blue fur with purple stripes, which covered their yellow skin. Each Gabumon had a yellow horn with markings around it on top of its head.

"Excuse me; do you know who those two are?" One of the Tsunomon questioned a Gabumon standing just in front of him.

The Gabumon glanced behind him, and then back towards the two figures who were conversing with the village leader, MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon was a heavily armoured wolf like Digimon, with yellow wings and a sword for a tail. He was a Mega level Digimon, and the strongest Digimon in the village. He was highly respected; the other Digimon always bowed their heads towards him whenever he passed by. The two figures wore large cloaks that shielded most of their bodies from view. The mysterious aura surrounding them struck up mixed feelings of curiosity and fear within the Tsunomon.

"I'm not sure. They don't look like the nicest of Digimon, but they wouldn't dare attack MetalGarurumon," Gabumon replied. "They would have to be very stupid to try anything."

"You don't think they could be part of that nasty group that are going around attacking innocent Digimon, do you?" one of the Tsunomon piped up.

His question was met by gasps from his peers, many of whom then frowned at him. The Gabumon shook his head.

"No, they couldn't be. There are only two of them. They couldn't beat all of us, even if they did try to attack. Besides, those are only rumours you've been hearing. You shouldn't listen to everything you're told, you know."

"But MetalGarurumon tells us we should always listen and obey our elders," another of the Tsunomon protested.

"You know what I mean," the Gabumon sighed.

* * *

"Good afternoon travellers. I am MetalGarurumon, leader of the Wolf Village. May I ask why you have come?" MetalGarurumon greeted.

The two figures stood slightly taller than he did. They wore hoods that covered their heads and cast their faces in shadow, and their cloaks were wrapped tightly around their bodies, covering them from head to toe.

"This isn't a social visit," the figure on the left stated. "We've come to make some demands, and you're going to listen to them."

"I am sorry, but you are sorely mistaken. I am the leader of this village, and we do not take orders from strangers like you," MetalGarurumon argued.

"You will take these orders whether you like it or not Wolf," the figure on the right said. MetalGarurumon stood tall, repositioning his four legs into a defensive stance. He looked into the hood of the figure on the right.

"And if I refuse?"

"We will force you to watch as we slaughter your innocent little Tsunomon..."

The Tsunomon cowered in fear and huddled closely to one another.

"...then we will end the lives of your Gabumon..."

The rookie level Digimon gasped at the horrifying prospect of death, several of them stepping back subconsciously.

"...you will see your Garurumon breathe their last breaths in front of you..."

The Garurumon lowered their heads and growled. They formed a semi-circle around the Gabumon and stared at their opponents in anger, their muscles tensing and ready for action.

"...your WereGarurumon will bed for mercy at our feet, and cry to you for help..."

The ultimate level WereGarurumon clenched their fists as they rushed to MetalGarurumon's side. They cast an intimidating shadow over the two figures as they height difference between the two parties became known. The figure on the right chuckled lightly, amused by the Digimon's defiance.

"...and finally you, MetalGarurumon, you will be put out of your misery at our Master's hands," the figure on the left explained, an evil smile playing on his lips unknown to MetalGarurumon. The mega level Digimon growled harshly, trying to control the rage boiling within his heart.

"We will not be slaves for you to order around and abuse as you see fit. I will give you one last chance to leave now, or we will be forced to load your data," MetalGarurumon threatened. The WereGarurumon at his sides nodded in agreement, raising their fists to show their willingness and determination to defend their village.

"I see you've made your decision," the figure on the left said. "I wish you'd have just taken the easy route. Your stubborn nature will be your downfall, MetalGarurumon."

"You are brave to stand against us. Let us see if your strength matches your courage!" the figure on the right cried.

MetalGarurumon was incensed. He would not allow two strangers to attack his village and hurt his family. It would be an insult to his ancestors if he did not protect his village. He hadn't expected to be treated with such disrespect and aggression. It was infuriating. MetalGarurumon arched his neck back. A ball of energy formed in his jaw, the light from it escaping through the gaps in his teeth and his parted lips.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

* * *

**30****TH**** MARCH 2009**

* * *

**_REAL WORLD_**

_**Shinjuku Park, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**17:05 JST**_

"Takato, I'm hungry!"

The groan of complaint came from a particular red dinosaur as he walked beside his human companion and Digimon Tamer. They were following a winding path through Shinjuku park, heading for the exit on the Eastern side. The trees were starting to bloom once again after the winter, light green leaves sprouting from their branches. Various types of birds squeaked and squawked from their nests. As they walked past an open drain, the smell of fresh urine was very detectable, something which caused the red dinosaur to cough and splutter.

The boy turned his head to face the dinosaur, mouth slightly ajar and a look of utter disbelief in his crimson eyes. Were he not so surprised he may have chuckled at his partners little outburst. He glanced down at his wrist watch momentarily.

"How can you be hungry again Guilmon? We just ate an hour ago at the picnic!" he exclaimed. Guilmon shrugged his shoulders and scratched his left ear.

"Yeah, but I only got a small bit of food," he protested.

"I made sure everyone had a fair share. I know you have a big appetite, but I had to make sure all the other guys got some food too. Besides, you still had half of my share, and Jeri, Henry, Kenta and Kazu all gave you some of their food, so it's not like you didn't have enough," Takato said, sighing.

"I know, I know! But I am still hungry!" Guilmon moaned.

His stomach made a low rumbling noise to back up his statement.

"See Takato? I'm telling the truth!"

"Alright," Takato said, conceding defeat. "I'll get you some bread when we get home, but you can't have too much okay? My mom will flip if you eat too much, because then she'll have to bake more."

"Okay Takato!" Guilmon beamed.

Takato couldn't help but smile at the Digimon. He and Guilmon had been partners for three years now, and Guilmon still managed to make him smile by doing even the simplest of things. Needless to say, Takato had done a lot more than the average fifteen year old. He had faced death in the face several times, defeated countless dangerous and powerful Digimon, and saved the world from total destruction at the hands of the D Reaper. But none of that really mattered to him. The most important thing of all was that he and Guilmon were partners and best friends. Thankfully, that had never been in doubt.

"Takato," Guilmon said. "I have a question."

"What's on your mind boy?"

"What's love?"

Takato raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"_Where did that come from? I hope he hasn't been watching any of my mom's romantic comedies. I don't want him to get any funny ideas." _"What?" Takato blurted out. He hadn't meant to say that, but his mouth was still recovering from the initial shock.

"I saw the word 'love' in fluffy pink writing on the front of a book yesterday. I wanted to ask about it earlier but you gave me more bread so I forgot about it. Do you know what love is?" Guilmon explained.

Takato pondered for a moment.

"_How do I approach this? Do I tell him about love between two people or do I tell him about making love?"_Guilmon stared at Takato, waiting patiently for an answer. "_Actually, I don't think my parents would be too pleased about having a couple of mini Guilmon running around the bakery. I guess I should stick with just explaining the feeling of love."_ "Uh, well, love is a very... complicated thing. It's when a person cares about another person very much. There are many types of love. There's a love between a parent and their child, a love between siblings, a love between friends and a love between one person and another person that they want to spend the rest of their life with."

"So, how do you know if you love someone so much that you want to be with them until you die?" Guilmon asked as he gently rubbed his left paw.

"Well, there are lots of signs I guess. Stuff like nervousness around the person they love and staring at them a lot are just a few of them. They care about them a lot, they want to laugh with them, go out with them, wipe away their tears when they cry and lots of other stuff like that."

Guilmon tilted his head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you love Rika?" he asked innocently.

"No!" Takato cried with a horrified expression on his face.

"_Why did he have to ask me such an awkward question?"_

"But you're always nervous around Rika, you stare at her a lot and you care about her a lot."

"That's different! I'm nervous around her because she might just decide to hit me or shout at me for no reason, I _rarely _stare at her after a battle in awe, and I only care about her as a friend!" Takato exclaimed in his defence.

"So, by staring at her in awe you mean you admire her?" Guilmon inquired.

"Yes," Takato replied quickly. "Wait! No! Not in the way you mean anyway. I admire her bravery, her never giving up attitude and her skills in battle."

"And her good looks?" Guilmon cheekily asked. He just about managed to stifle a giggle that was threatening to break out through his lips.

"Yes. No!" Takato cried. "Well, I'm not saying she's ugly or anything. I mean, she's far from ugly. She has fantastic features, especially her eyes - God what am I saying? I – she – Guilmon! I do not love Rika!"

Guilmon threw his head back as he roared with laughter. A small white blob with a four triangles on his forehead and big long ears bounced out of the bushes and landed in front of Takato and Guilmon.

"Hey Takato! Hey Guilmon! What's so funny? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" the blob known as Calumon shouted.

"Takato got embarrassed because he loves Rika!" Guilmon cried.

"Guilmon, I don't love Rika!" Takato yelled in frustration as his cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Takato loves Rika? That's so awesome! I've got to tell everybody!" Calumon's ears grew longer and larger, and he happily bounced off along the path.

"Takato loves Rika! Takato loves Rika! Takato loves Rika!" he chanted cheerily.

"CALUMON! GET BACK HERE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well, that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I have the rest of the story planned out already, but I don't have a schedule for updates, so they could come at any time. Constructive reviews are welcome.

A massive thank you to Blazing Chaos who very kindly agreed to beta read this chapter for me. His advice has most definitely helped improve the quality of my writing.

Will the inhabitants of Wolf Village be deleted? Will Takato catch Calumon before he finds the Tamers? Find out in chapter two of United.


	2. Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and my other stories (except where stated).

Thanks to Blazing Chaos for beta-reading.

* * *

**UNITED**

By TheMightyBlues

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Encounters_

* * *

**UNKNOWN DATE**

* * *

_**DIGITAL WORLD**_

_**Wolf Village, Lowest Plane**_

_**Unknown Time**_

MetalGarurumon had seen a lot in his lifetime. He had seen arguments, starvation and war. He had seen friends become enemies and enemies become friends. He had seen birth, Digivolution and death. But he had never seen death on such a large scale as he had just witnessed.

His entire village had been mercilessly slaughtered. Not even the Tsunomon, the In-Training and relatively harmless Digimon, had been spared. The Gabumon had been beaten to death, the Garurumon were deleted by beams of light and the WereGarurumon had been savagely sliced and diced with swords and knives.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing he could do with all of his power and experience. It meant nothing in this battle, for he was the first one defeated. Defeated, but not murdered. His captors were not quite finished with him yet.

He lay on the ground, body limp and eyes fighting to stay open, his armour was dented and bits crumbled off. His wings were chipped and his tail was crudely twisted. Around him, he could see what remained of his village. The sand was covered in craters caused by misguided attacks and falling Digimon. The huts, once home to friends and family, were ruined. Roofs were destroyed and walls were cracked. It was as if a hurricane had swept through the village, obliterating everything and anything in its path.

His eyes cried out for sleep, yet he would not give in. He had lost everything, but his spirit and will to fight was as strong as ever. He needed to dig deep inside to find the strength to carry on. He couldn't let the two figures win.

He wouldn't.

Not without a fight.

To do so would dishonour all those who fell at their hands.

He had to try, just one last time.

With great effort he rolled ungracefully onto his stomach. Gingerly he stretched out a shaking leg and placed it on the sand in front of him. He groaned as he strained himself dragging his other leg and placing it in a similar position, about a metre away from the other. Slowly and steadily, he tucked his rear legs under his body. Clenching his teeth and using all the strength left in him, he pushed upwards with his knees. Somehow he managed to hold a standing position, albeit with his legs trembling uncontrollably and pain coursing through his body.

The two cloaked and hooded figures looked on in amusement as MetalGarurumon bravely tried to stand against them once more. The figure on the left took a few steps forward. His face was inches away from his enemies'.

"Your resistance is admirable, MetalGarurumon, but sooner or later you are going to have to face the fact that you have lost. Your village is destroyed, it's residents deleted and absorbed. Why resist any longer? Surely you realise your efforts are in vain? What is it that is driving you? You can barely stand, let alone fight, so why bother? Tell me. Why oh why oh why do you persist?"

MetalGarurumon strained to raise his head. He stared into the figure's hood with intense determination in his bloodshot eyes.

"You cannot...be allowed...to win," he whispered. He coughed, the sharp and sudden action causing all four of his legs to slip slightly. With a grunt he locked his knees to prevent himself from tumbling to the ground. He felt a hand grab his chin, and his head was yanked upwards. The figure leaned in close, tightening his hand's grip on MetalGarurumon's chin.

"Don't you see?" he scoffed. "We have already won. And there is nothing you can do or say that will change that."

He released his hold on MetalGarurumon and pulled his hand back. He curled his fingers into an iron fist. MetalGarurumon could only watch the figure's fist was rammed upwards into his chin. The sheer power in the punch sent the Mega level Digimon flying backwards. He crashed down hard on his back, the awkward landing causing one of his wings to snap off. By this point he could no longer feel anything. His body was shutting down, unable to deal with the beating he had taken.

"Don't fight it. Just go to sleep like a good little Digimon. I hope you have sweet dreams, because you're going to wake up to a nightmare," one of the figures said.

MetalGarurumon couldn't tell which one of the two had spoken. His senses were all over the place. He was so tired, ever so tired. He no longer had the strength to fight. His eyelids closed and sleep claimed him.

* * *

**30****th**** OF MARCH 2009**

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Nonaka Residence, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**17:21 JST**_

A slender teenage girl wearing tight-fitting blue jeans with a pouch wrapped around one leg, a brown belt, a white t-shirt with short light blue sleeves and a navy blue heart on the front lay on her futon in her room. Her fiery orange hair was held up by a hair band, and she wore a pair of sweat bands on her wrists. A D-Arc, her cell phone and several cards lay next to her as she contemplated how to spend the rest of the evening. Her mother was taking her grandmother out to a film premiere she had been invited to attend by the director, one that she did not want to go to. Her mother explained that it would be good for her public image to be seen at such a high profile event, expecting her daughter to understand. So, she had the house to herself and her Digimon partner for the evening.

She picked up her cell phone and flipped it open. Selecting her contacts list, she scrolled down over the various names of people she had stored. Her contacts list consisted of few people, mostly her family and fellow Tamers. After passing several names by, she stopped over a name belonging to one of her closest friends and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" came the voice. It was distinctly female and sounded cheery.

"Hey Jeri," she replied.

"Oh hey Rika. I've been meaning to call you, but I've just been so busy lately. Anyway how are you?"

"Bored," she said, stifling a yawn. "You wanna come over? I have the house to myself all evening."

"Oh, sorry Rika, I can't. I promised Suzie I'd take her to the cinema," Jeri apologised.

Rika groaned in disappointment. She hadn't seen Jeri in nine days, an unusually long time considering how frequently their group of friends met up. Rika couldn't remember the last time she hadn't seen one of the Tamers in over a week.

"Can't Henry do it? After all he _is _her brother," she commented with an underlying tone of irritation. Subconsciously she began to click her fingers lightly.

"He can't. He's preparing for some martial arts tournament, and has locked himself up in the dojo. He only asked me to do it because Suzie had been relentlessly bugging him to take her for days."

Rika sighed, ceasing the clicks of her fingers. _"Stupid Henry and his stupid tournament," _she thought. _"He's always got a tournament to compete in. If he keeps this up he'll need a room for all his trophies!"_

"It's okay Jeri. I understand."

"Sorry Rika, I've really got to go. Maybe some other time?" Jeri suggested enthusiastically in an attempt to lighten Rika's mood.

"Sure Jeri. See ya," the redhead replied glumly.

"Bye."

Rika ended the call and tossed her phone aside. She sighed, sitting up on her futon before gathering up her Digimon cards and slotting them into their pouch carefully.

A humanoid fox type creature walked into the room, covered in yellow fur with white hands, paws and torso. She had a large bushy tail and pointy ears, both with white tips at their ends. A white mane covered her neck and upper torso, with purple sleeves hugging her lower arms. Her icy blue eyes looked harshly cold and devoid of emotion, which many who encounter her would find daunting. Walking over to Rika, she stopped at the foot of her futon and looked down on the teenager.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika questioned.

She shifted off the side of the futon and stood up to face her Digimon partner. The Kitsune turned to face the door and folded her arms across her chest. She sniffed the air curiously a few times, as if trying to lock onto a particular scent.

"I smell something familiar," she replied. "Guilmon is very near here. It smells like Takato is with him too."

Rika's eyes widened in surprise, then shone with a mischievous glint, a smirk playing on her lips as she checked her cards and D-Arc were securely fastened to her belt. Satisfied, she approached and stood next to Renamon.

"Can you take me to them?"

"Of course."

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**West Shinjuku, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**17:27 JST**_

Calumon gleefully flew along the streets of Shinjuku with a wide grin on his face, ignoring the stares he received from a few shocked civilians. He had been to the Nonaka Residence many times in the three years he had been living in the Real World, and therefore knew the way there off by heart.

Takato Matsuki was in hot pursuit, bent on stopping the In-Training Digimon from reaching his destination and his hot headed fellow Tamer, Rika. His heart pounded against his rib cage, desperately trying to distribute the oxygen needed to keep his body going at the pace it was. His calves and thighs ached, yet he ignored it and carried on running. He had to catch Calumon before he reached Rika's house, and he needed to catch him fast. He was only four streets away from his target.

Behind Takato was his Digimon partner Guilmon. The crimson dinosaur type creature ran after his Tamer, falling further behind gradually as his muscles locked up and a stitch made itself known in his right abdomen. He panted heavily, as he ground to a halt, bending over and placing his paws on his knees. He coughed and crudely spat out some saliva that had been building up in the back of his throat. He looked up and began to sprint once more, realising the great distance between he and his Tamer.

Calumon glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw how close Takato was behind him. At this rate, he would be caught before he reached the end of the road.

"_Uh oh, Takato looks kinda mad," _Calumon pondered. _"Maybe Rika will be able to cheer him up!" _he whizzed off, not slowing a bit as he resumed his journey with newfound hope.

Takato's legs burned. His muscles were so tight and constricting, heightening the ache he could feel in his calves and thighs. However, he refused to stop. He was travelling faster than Calumon, and would have him before long. Provided he could keep up with the little Digimon of course. He forced his legs to move, despite his bodies' cries for him to stop. He was closing the gap now; there were only a few metres between him and Calumon. He gritted his teeth and pushed on.

"Just a little further," he urged himself. He was so close he could almost taste victory. He took three long strides, before launching himself through the air, throbbing arms stretched out in front of him and agonising legs flailing behind. He felt Calumon's skin press against his own, and he seized the opportunity by closing his hands around the Digimon's body. Mission accomplished.

He fell inelegantly to the ground, landing hard on his knees and elbows. Tremors of pain shot up his arms and down his legs as he recovered from the fall and pushed himself off the ground, Calumon safely secured in his arms.

"Awww, why'd you have to ruin my fun?" Calumon complained.

Loud, thumping footsteps could be heard behind them. Takato turned around to see an exhausted Guilmon dragging himself over to them. The Digimon collapsed on the ground to his right, gasping for air.

"Can we...go home...now?" he asked between breaths.

Takato was about to answer when a familiar pair of red and grey trainers stopped in front of him. He looked up, following the blue jeans, brown belt and white t-shirt to find a red-headed girl staring down at him with a look of confusion plastered on her face. Next to her was her elusive Kitsune Digimon, Renamon. She leaned up against a wall, eyes closed and relaxed.

"What the hell Gogglehead? You training for a marathon or something?"

Takato immediately clamped one hand over Calumon's mouth and used his free arm as a muzzle to stop Guilmon from talking. He stood up, pulling the two Digimon closer to him to give off the impression that he was giving them a friendly hug. Rika raised a suspicious eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"_Come on Takato, think! Say something. Anything!" _he cried inwardly. He chuckled nervously. "Uh, well, I was just, um, on my way to... a very late art class!"

"Liar," Rika accused casually. "You had art class just yesterday."

Takato tightened his grip on both Digimon, praying neither one would break free and follow through with what they had said they were going to do.

"Uh, yeah, but my tutor wanted me to get some extra work in," Takato mumbled, flashing Rika an uneasy grin. "Said something about me falling behind because I keep missing lessons."

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you squeezing the living daylights out of Guilmon and Calumon?"

Takato loosened his hold on the two Digimon, his chest pounding away sending shockwaves through his body with every heartbeat. He knew Rika wasn't stupid, and it wouldn't be long before she became livid with him for lying. He had to leave, and soon. Renamon opened one eye and turned her head slightly towards him. _"Let's see him try to talk his way out of this one," _she mused.

"I-I'm just, you know...being friendly," he stammered. "Anyway, better go. Bye!"

Takato turned on his heels to leave and sprinted off into the distance yanking the two Digimon in his arms and taking them with him.

"TAKATO!" Rika yelled in frustration.

Renamon pushed herself off the wall and positioned herself next to her Tamer. She opted to stay silent, deciding it would be best to let Rika calm down before commenting on the situation. Surprisingly the redhead did not attempt to chase after the small group, nor did she order Renamon to follow them. She simply stood and watched in anger as they ran off together.

"_Oh boy, am I in for it next time we meet," _Takato thought as he pulled Guilmon and Calumon around the corner and out of Rika's sight.

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**17:31 JST**_

A tall teenager wearing dark brown trousers, a black t-shirt and a blue sleeveless fleece walked along the crowded sidewalk on his way to his martial arts class. On his back he carried a rucksack which contained his Tai Chi uniform and some deodorant. Sitting on top of his navy blue hair was a long eared white-cream coloured Digimon. The tips of his ears and his paws were lime green coloured, and he had a horn on top of his head. His name was Terriermon, and he was a Rookie level Digimon.

"Remind me again, why are _we_ going to the dojo?" Terriermon inquired, putting emphasis on the word 'we'.

Henry frowned slightly, wondering how many times he had explained the answer to that particular question to his partner in the past.

"Because, Terriermon, I need to get as much training in as possible before the big tournament next weekend," he replied.

"But why do I have to come? All I do is sit and watch you do your thing."

Henry snorted, earning himself a playful smack on the shoulder from one of Terriermon's ears.

"No, when you're not cracking terrible jokes or playing 'destroy the dojo' with the equipment, you sit there and criticise every move I make. Seriously, even Sensei doesn't comment on my execution half as much as you do, and he knows what he's talking about," Henry said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Terriermon defended. "If you don't like it, leave me at home next time."

"Not a chance."

A tall teenager dressed in all black attire, from his trainers, to his jeans, and to his leather jacket was walking towards them. He had jet black hair and was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Next to him on his left was an equally tall Digimon, also black. He had cold cerulean eyes, and a stocky dinosaur type frame. As they walked on, people steered clear as if there were a force field surrounding them pushing others out of their way.

Henry and Terriermon were so absorbed in their conversation to notice the pair approaching them. The two teenagers collided, Henry being caught off guard and barged out of the way. The boy and his Digimon didn't bother to stop to apologise, instead opting to ignore Henry and Terriermon completely. Or so they intended.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Terriermon shouted after them.

The two turned around, the Digimon glaring menacingly at Terriermon and his Tamer clenching his fists. Terriermon paled slightly, and Henry frowned once more.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Why don't you just walk on before my Tamer and I rip you and your partner into little pieces?" the Digimon threatened.

His Tamer smirked in amusement as Terriermon narrowed his eyes and stood up on Henry's head.

"What did –"

"Terriermon leave it. We don't have time for this!" Henry ordered.

"But –"

"Terriermon!"

The aforementioned Digimon reluctantly sat back down on his Tamers head, huffing in anger and disappointment.

"That's right, listen to your Tamer, Bunnymon," the black Digimon mocked.

Terriermon was about to reply to the condescending Digimon but was cut off by his Tamer's voice.

"Just ignore him, Terriermon. Getting into conflict over something so petty is just not worth it."

"I guess so," Terriermon replied, sighing.

The mysterious Tamer and his Digimon turned around and began walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Henry called after them. "Who are you guys?"

The pair ignored Henry's question and carried on walking. Henry took out his D-Arc and gazed at the display hoping to identify the black Digimon. He had a form exactly like that of Agumon from the TV series, although this one was about five and a half feet tall compared to the TV versions' two and a half feet height.

"BlackAgumon, a Virus type Rookie Digimon. His attacks are Pepper Breath and Claw Uppercut," Henry read. He clipped the green rimmed D-Arc back to his belt and looked back in the direction BlackAgumon and his Tamer walked off in, to find they had disappeared into the crowd.

"You know, I'd love to stand around here and discuss all the angles I could beat his ass from, but you're going to be late for your lesson and last time that happened you became almost as scary as Zhuqiaomon, so I think we should get moving to your lesson. Alternatively, we could give chase to those guys," Terriermon suggested. "I don't know about you Henry, but I think they need someone to teach them a lesson in manners."

Henry glanced down at his wrist watch and found to his dismay that his Digimon partner was right about being late. On one hand Henry could ignore the BlackAgumon and his Tamer and go to his lesson. On the other hand he could go along with Terriermon's suggestion and go after them. More and more humans had gotten Digimon partners in the three years since the D-Reaper, so Henry wasn't usually too worried when he saw one walking down the street. They tended to be relatively small, some of the In-Training level and some of the Rookie level.

However, BlackAgumon was a different ball game. He was the tallest Digimon partner Henry had seen in the real world, standing taller than even Renamon. He was a particularly strong Digimon, and his brutish nature could lead to some unnecessary fights with the public or even the Tamers should they find themselves in his bad books. This thought stuck in Henry's mind as he pondered the situation. To ignore BlackAgumon would be highly irresponsible of him, and could end badly. Although, he had to make sure he was on top of his game for the up-coming tournament.

"Terriermon, I've got an idea. I really should get to my lesson, but you don't need to be there. So, I want you to follow them for me and find out where they live."

"What? You're sending me off on my own?" Terriermon asked surprised.

"You know how important my training is. Besides, I'm only asking you to follow them."

"But -" Terriermon began.

"Weren't you the one complaining about being dragged along to my lessons all the time?"

His Digimon raised a finger and opened his mouth to respond, but promptly shut it and lowered his hand. Henry had a point, and this way they both win. Henry wouldn't have to miss his lesson, and Terriermon could follow BlackAgumon and his Tamer to find out more about them and discover where they lived, which would take them a huge step closer to identifying the mysterious Tamer, while also allowing them to keep tabs on him in future.

"Fine, you win. I'll go."

"Great. But remember it is extremely important that you stay out of sight," Henry stressed. "If they spot you they might try to attack you, and I won't be there to help you if things turn nasty."

"Bah, I could take them on any day," Terriermon boasted proudly.

"Terriermon!" Henry reprimanded sharply.

"All right, all right. I'll stay out of sight. Sheesh."

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced down at his watch once more. He had approximately fifteen minutes to travel seven blocks. If he ran, he might just make it with time to spare.

"Good. Meet me back at the apartment when you're finished."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long to be published. My computer has got a really irritating virus that just keeps coming back no matter how many times I delete it, and homework has also taken away from my writing time. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.

What will become of MetalGarurumon, the lone survivor of the Battle of Wolf Village? Will Rika forgive Takato for running out on her? Will Terriermon be successful in his first proper solo task? Find out in chapter three of United.


	3. Espionage, Discoveries and Doubts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and my other stories (except where stated).

Thanks to Blazing Chaos for beta-reading.

* * *

**UNITED**

By TheMightyBlues

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Espionage, Discoveries and Doubts_

* * *

**UNKNOWN DATE**

* * *

_**DIGITAL WORLD**_

_**Unknown Location, Second Plane**_

_**Unknown Time**_

A long crimson cape flowed freely with the wind from the neck of an Exalted Knight Digimon. His legs, head and torso were covered in pure white armour adorned with black, blue and yellow markings, with two arms of different colours, one mostly blue and the other mostly orange. The arms did not have hands or claws, as most Digimon had. In the place of a hand on the blue arm was the head of a MetalGarurumon, and on the orange arm was that of a WarGreymon. He was the result of a DNA Digivolution between both of those aforementioned Digimon, giving him the power of both Mega Digimon combined. He was a force to be reckoned with, and feared by many.

He looked out across the horizon of the desert, not actively searching for anything yet maintaining his concentration. The only sounds accompanying him were the soft and steady breaths he took, and the whirling of the wind around him. It was calm and peaceful, something which he savoured as much as he could whenever he could. The life he led was certainly not calm or peaceful, quite the opposite in fact. He was, in essence, a soldier. A soldier with a sworn oath to protect and obey his master until his very last breath. It was a great honour to be chosen for this task, one that he was fully prepared to fulfil whatever the cost.

He was a patient Digimon. Years of waiting on various different things had had a profound effect on him. And he was currently waiting, waiting for news of success, news which should have arrived by now. Yet he was patient, and would continue to be patient, for it was all he could do.

Footsteps.

He listened carefully as the sound of feet pushing their way through the sand towards him became louder, and stronger. He had very good hearing, for which he was thankful. The years he had spent hunting out his prey had served his hearing well. Most of his senses had benefited because of it in one form or another. A familiar scent found its way to him, and he silently sniffed at it. He smiled inwardly. He knew the smell well.

Another Digimon approached him. He was a blue skinned Digimon, whose body was mostly covered by Gold Digizoid armour. Only his thighs, lower torso, upper arms, tail and hands were exposed to the light. He was a Digimon of rare breed, the only one of his kind to be seen for many years. He was also an Exalted Knight Digimon, one known for his speed and strength in battle. Like the Digimon he was approaching, he too had sworn an oath to serve the same master until his death. While they were both good friends, their duties came first, a fact they had come to understand very well. He stood next to the caped Digimon and similarly looked out at the horizon.

"Omnimon," he greeted. "I thought I might find you here."

"You thought well then Magnamon," he replied. "Was the assault on Wolf Village successful?"

"Yes. I just received word that MetalGarurumon is being brought to headquarters as we speak."

Omnimon turned to face the golden armoured Digimon, a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"And what exactly took them so long? It should have taken two hours at the most, not four," he stated sternly.

"It seems our friends felt the need to delete the entire village before they left," Magnamon explained with a monotonous tone to his voice, crossing his arms.

"Idiots. It seems they can't go anywhere without killing something," Omnimon sighed. "Let me know when they get back. I want a word with them."

"Of course."

Magnamon turned and headed off in the direction he came from, leaving Omnimon to mull over what to say to the late pair when they arrive.

* * *

**30****th**** OF MARCH 2009**

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**19:24 JST**_

The sun was setting, most of its rays blocked off by the tall buildings in the Nishi-Shinjuku area. Businessmen, parents and workers rushed around carrying briefcases, children and bags with them as they pushed their way through the dense crowds, searching for a clear way to where ever they were going. Birds were perched on top of trees, buildings and billboards as they watched cars and buses grind to a halt on the busy roads, some beeping their horns in frustration.

BlackAgumon and his Tamer walked silently along a sidewalk, passing numerous shop windows and office buildings, paying no attention to them or the people around them. BlackAgumon got some wary looks from uneasy civilians, who were unused to seeing such a large Digimon walking the streets, but they diverted their attention away from him when he glared at them with gritted teeth. His Tamer simply walked on, as if oblivious to everything. He pushed his sunglasses higher up on the bridge of his nose before turning around a corner off the main road and into a side street.

Unbeknownst to him and his Digimon, they were being followed, followed by another Digimon, this one much smaller and lighter in colour than BlackAgumon. His name was Terriermon, and his long ears aided him greatly as he glided from treetop to buildings to treetops, using the considerable height as a shield, cutting him off from the view of those he was tailing. He had a reputation for being a bit of a trouble maker, and would have liked nothing more than to cause trouble right at that moment, yet he wouldn't for he had strict orders to stay out of sight. He knew that he would be seen if he were to do anything out of the ordinary, which could potentially blow his cover. He landed on a window ledge, his eyes following the distinct form of BlackAgumon as the Digimon wandered through the crowd.

"Do these people ever go home?" Terriermon exasperatedly asked, despite the fact that he was alone on the ledge, putting his paws on his waist in annoyance.

As if answered Terriermon's prayers, the Tamer and BlackAgumon walked up the stairs to an apartment complex and walked through the doors, disappearing inside. Terriermon pondered for a moment, unable to decide whether or not to follow them inside the building. On one hand he could follow them and find out what number they live at, but by doing that he would risk being caught in an unfamiliar building and would be unable to make a quick escape if he did so. On the other hand he could go home and tell Henry were the apartment complex is, which would be risk free compared to the first option.

"_I suppose I'd better go home. If I were to get caught now Henry would kill me, providing BlackAgumon spares me of course,"_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window behind him, causing him to stumble forward in alarm. He slammed his ears down on the ledge, securing his hold on it and preventing him for falling. He turned his neck to face the window, and saw the face of a small child smiling at him. The little girl waved at him through the glass and jumped up and down merrily. Breathing a sigh of relief he grinned back, waving an ear at the girl.

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Shioda Residence, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**19:49 JST**_

Two boys, one wearing a dark blue visor, a light black t-shirt with a bright yellow cross endowed on it and cream three quarter length trousers and the other wearing a pair of glasses, a cream t-shirt with an underlying orange vest and dark brown three quarter length trousers were sat opposite each other around a small coffee table, each one eyeing the other suspiciously while glancing at the several cards they held in their hands. On the table was a square mat which had several rectangular spots on it, some covered by cards and others not. The visor wearing boy slammed a card down on the table, the sound upon impact suddenly breaking the silence and causing the other boy to flinch slightly, almost dropping his cards.

"And with that card, my dear friend Kenta, Guardromon Digivolves to Andromon, which makes me the winner!" the boy shouted gleefully.

Kenta let his cards fall out of his grip as he hung his head in disappointment, not for the first time that evening. That game was the third they'd played since Kenta arrived over an hour earlier, and so far the overall score was three to nil in Kazu's favour. The score line did nothing to Kazu's ego except enlarge it; something which Kenta and several other people would argue did not need boosting. He sighed, running one hand through his thick swampy green hair while gathering his cards up with the other. He sorted them out so they were all facing downwards before placing them carefully in a neat stack on the table.

"Hey, don't look so down! You'd think by now you'd be used to losing to me, right?" Kazu said, shuffling his share of the cards thoroughly. "So how about another game?"

"What's the point? I'd only end up losing to you...again," Kenta whined sadly.

"Come on dude, cheer up! It's only a game after all. Look, I'll go easy on you this time, and I'll even give you my Guardromon card. Now is that a good deal or is that a good deal?"

Kenta raised his head, a half smile creeping its way onto his mouth as he massaged his cards, mentally preparing himself for the game. Kazu grinned, smugly pleased with himself.

"Now that's more like it!" he cheered. "Game on!"

MarineAngemon popped up from under the table, looking as cheerful as ever as he flew onto Kenta's shoulder to offer some moral support.

"Pipipi!" he squealed, bouncing a few times on Kenta's shoulder.

Kenta nodded his head in agreement. "I'll do my best MarineAngemon."

Kazu crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes and glowering disapprovingly at the pink Digimon, despite not having a clue what he had said.

"If only Guardromon could fit through the front door," he said enviously.

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Wong Residence, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**20:01 JST**_

Henry Wong sat on his bed, fiddling with his D-Arc as he waited for Terriermon to arrive back home. He should have been home a while ago, and Henry couldn't shake the thought of his partner being caught and beaten. The only positive he could take from the situation was that he knew Terriermon was still alive. His D-Arc wouldn't work if that were the case, something he knew all too much about from his experiences in the Digital World when Jeri had lost Leomon.

With his patience wearing thin quickly, he got up and began pacing the length of his room from wall to wall, which wasn't much of a distance, making the action seem even more pointless. He clipped his D-Arc onto his belt and buried his hands in his pockets.

The door burst open, the sudden and surprising action snapping Henry out of his own little world and back into the real one, albeit while nearly sending him crashing backwards onto his computer desk. He stumbled backwards, swinging wildly for his bed with one hand to keep his balance. To his relief his hand found its way onto the cold bar of steel at the end of his bed, and he grabbed onto it halting his body's movement and shifting his feet to regain his balance.

"Fear not mere mortals, for your saviour has arrived!"

Standing in the frame of the door looking extremely pleased and triumphant with a huge grin on his face was Terriermon. The Digimon walked in, swinging the door shut behind him and jumping onto the bed. He lay flat on the soft duvet, stretching his arms and legs out as far as they could. Henry breathed out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and promptly sat down in the chair by his desk, turning it so it faced away from the computer and towards Terriermon.

"Terriermon! What on Earth took you so long?" he asked.

The cream coloured Digimon reluctantly sat up, arms crossed in disappointment.

"What? No comment on my entrance?" Terriermon pouted. "I was practising it all the way home you know."

"Terriermon!" Henry cried.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you have really got to learn to chill out Henry."

"Maybe I would chill out if you didn't worry me senseless by staying out so late."

"You wanted me to find out where those two idiots live, didn't you?" Terriermon challenged.

"Well, yeah-"

"And that is exactly what I did," he said coolly.

Henry's expression softened, his frown turning into a victorious smile.

"So, just to confirm, you did get their address?" Henry questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Terriermon exclaimed, jumping up onto his feet as he began punching the air as if he were a champion boxer. "I am the mon!"

Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his lowered head. Terriermon sat back down again, evidently bored and effectively ending any chance of a professional boxing career for the time being.

"Are you going to enlighten me as to the location of their home any time soon?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yeah, that. You know that electronics store in Nishi-Shinjuku, the one you bought your recent PC upgrade from?"

"I remember it, yes."

"Well, I followed them as they rounded that corner and walked about a hundred yards forwards before going up some steps into an apartment block," Terriermon explained. "You know it?"

"Yeah, I know it," Henry confirmed. "Great work Terriermon, that address could come in handy if ever we need to find them again."

Terriermon raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Whoa, whoa, back it up a second. Why would we need to find them again?" he asked bluntly.

"Heh, you never know Terriermon, they might be helpful in the future."

"You know, forgive me for being a tad judgemental here, but those guys don't exactly strike me as the helpful type," the Rookie level Digimon noted.

"That's true, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Huh? What the hell does a book have to do with anything?"

Henry buried his head in his hands, while Terriermon looked at his Tamer in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Nonaka Residence, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**21:31 JST**_

Rika sat on some grass, overlooking a light blue lake overrun by various different species of fish, swimming in a swarm of directions. She closed her eyes, listening to the sweet sound of the flowing water as it lapped up against the banks, and taking in the scent of the roses in full bloom all around her. It was peaceful here, wherever here was. She didn't care about that, it wasn't important. She was perfectly at ease, a feeling too good to waste on thoughts that weren't worth thinking.

The bird's chirped as they gracefully flew overhead in the sky, all the sounds combined creating a strange but smooth melody. Rika smiled, taking a deep breath and leaning back in the grass. She pulled the hair band that kept her hair held high out, letting her bright fiery hair loose, and placed her hands behind her head as she settled into the lying position she was in.

She opened her eyes to the sight of one Takato Matsuki approaching her. He walked over to her, his radiating grin causing her to raise a curious brow. He held out a hand to her, which she hesitantly accepted. She got up, wiping any blades of grass off her clothes and straightening out any creases. Takato reached out and grabbed her hands gently, stopping her from continuing. She looked up into his eyes, annoyed at the interruption. He simply smiled back at her, her frustration fading into uneasiness the longer they maintained eye contact. She felt her heart rate quickening, her throat and lips turning dry as she felt heat gathering in her cheeks.

"Gogglehead, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...I don't know," he admitted lamely, as she took a curious glance around, still wondering why on earth he was holding her hands like this, and more so, why she hadn't complained yet. An anomaly caught her eye, as she tilted her head at him.

"Oh, so you didn't bring the bread-stuffing doofus with you then?

"You mean Guilmon?"

"Well d..."

Takato suddenly jarred, cutting her off by taking a step forward and pressing his lips against hers, pushing her into a kiss. He wasted no time in letting go of her hands and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Rika's eyes widened in shock, shock that Takato would even dare to hug her, and shock that he would ever be brave enough to. She froze up - her body was so tense it simply refused to move. She mentally screamed at herself, anger and confusion dominating her emotions as she tried to contemplate what was going on, yet for some reason she returned what he was doing, her hands finding themselves at his sides as she pressed her tongue against his and....

Rika bolted upright on the sofa, breath ragged and hair gone wild. She swung her legs over the side and she buried her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to relax her breathing, a feat proving rather troublesome.

_"What the hell?"_ she thought. _"Why am I dreaming about Gogglehead? Did I eat something bad?"_

She curled one hand into a fist in irritation and slammed it into the sofa. The kiss replayed itself in her mind over and over again, as if she had set a particular scene on a DVD to repeat. Each time it did she could see it in more detail, so much so she could almost feel Takato's lips upon hers.

_"Ha, as if Gogglehead would have the guts to even startle me like that, never mind kiss me. Stupid Gogglehead,"_ she thought. _"I wonder where Renamon is. She knows how much I hate sleeping on the sofa."_

She got up, stretching out her arms in the air and yawning, before walking off in search of the Kitsune Digimon.

* * *

_**REAL WORLD**_

_**Matsuki Residence, Shinjuku Ward**_

_**23:37 JST**_

Takato Matsuki settled down in his bed, his D-Arc on his bedside table. He was exhausted. After all, chasing Calumon through Shinjuku Central Park and through the streets of West Shinjuku was no easy feat to accomplish. He could hear Guilmon's rhythmic breathing and his clock ticking away, the latter quite annoying for someone so tired. As he thought about everything that had happened earlier on in the day, he began mulling over the conversation he had with Guilmon in Shinjuku Central Park.

He recalled how he answered Guilmon's probing questions, and mentally slapped himself over it. It was no wonder Guilmon suspected he liked Rika, what with the way he stumbled over his words and constantly contradicted himself. Takato knew that he would think the same were the shoe on the other foot. Guilmon's words bugged him. When did he learn to be so inquisitive?

_"Does that mean you love Rika?"_

_"No!"_

_"But you're always nervous around Rika, you stare at her a lot and you care about her a lot."_

_"That's different! I'm nervous around her because she might just decide to hit me or shout at me for no reason, I rarely stare at her after a battle in awe, and I only care about her as a friend!"_

He had been telling the truth, and yet Guilmon didn't believe him. A year ago Guilmon would have taken his word as gospel, never challenging or refuting it. Too much time with Terriermon had certainly had a bad effect on him.

_"So, by staring at her in awe you mean you admire her?"_

_"Yes. Wait! No! Not in the way you mean anyway. I admire her bravery, her never giving up attitude and her skills in battle."_

_"And her good looks?"_

_"Yes. No! Well, I'm not saying she's ugly or anything. I mean, she's far from ugly. She has fantastic features, especially her eyes - God what am I saying? I – she – Guilmon! I do not love Rika!"_

Had he not been so irritated by his lack of sleep he might have chuckled at his antics, and Guilmon's sly questions. Takato made a mental note to ask Henry to tone done Terriermon's behaviour around Guilmon. He certainly didn't want a carbon copy of Terriermon running around Shinjuku. No, one Terriermon was more than enough. Any more of them and Rika would go on a murderous rampage.

_"I'd mention that to Guilmon but he'd probably just tease me for talking about Rika too much. But seriously, I don't understand him sometimes. Surely after nearly four years he must know that Rika and I are not going to happen. It'd be like sticking another Vikaralamon loose in Shinjuku! A complete and utter disaster."_

* * *

**_DIGITAL WORLD_**

**_Woodland, Fourth Plane_**

**_Unknown Time_**

A boy sat on the grass, his back leaning up against a tree deep in the forest of the Digital World. A few feet in front of him lay his Ultimate level Digimon partner, Cyberdramon. His red wings hugged his blue-grey armoured body as best they could as he slept peacefully, his breathing quiet yet retaining some of the harshness his voice had. The boy, known in the real world as Ryo Akiyama, had to admit that Cyberdramon's breathing made a pleasant change from the low growls he was used to hearing from the volatile Digimon.

Ryo's bones and joints ached with exhaustion after hours of hunting down various Digimon with Cyberdramon. It wasn't the way he would have liked to have spent the day, but Cyberdramon just would not let his "prey" escape. Ryo had even tried utilising the whip on his D-Arc to control him, only to fail when Cyberdramon broke loose. He had no choice but to follow and watch as a group of Champion level Digimon were deleted.

That being said, it seemed like Cyberdramon was getting tired. Over the last couple of days the amount of Digimon Cyberdramon had insisted on chasing had slimmed significantly, much to Ryo's delight. It was Cyberdramon's rage that forced Ryo to stay with him in the Digital World. There was no way he could ever be allowed to wander around the real world with his personality. It would be a lot easier if Cyberdramon reverted to his rookie form of Monodramon, who was a far nicer and more tolerant Digimon. The two were almost polar opposites, the difference between their personalities was quite astonishing. Yet Monodramon had a habit of spontaneously Digivolving into Cyberdramon, something which would be a total disaster in the real world.

_"It would mean taking a risk, but I really should go back home some time soon. I've missed out on loads lately, and hopefully Cyberdramon won't be able to hold his form for much longer and de-Digivole to Monodramon. It would still have to be a quick visit, but it's a visit that is long overdue,"_ he thought. _"It'd be nice to go back home. No doubt Wildcat will be pleased to see me!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **A lot of smaller scenes in this chapter, and the introduction of a few of the other Tamers as promised. I think it went rather well, but let me know what you think by submitting a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

What do Omnimon and Magnamon want with MetalGarurumon? What will Henry do after his run in with the mysterious Tamer? Will Takato work through his emotions to discover what he truly wants? Find out in Chapter Four of United.

**Extra Note:** This is an edited version of the original chapter three. After a few discussions with Blazing Chaos, Frozen Twins, Crazyeight and Pyro the Harbringer of Chaos I decided to cut down and edit this chapter. I think this version is much better. My thanks go to those guys for being so honest and helpful!


End file.
